Adivinha Quem Veio Esta Noite
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Draco e Hermione estão perante a mais difícil missão que um pai pode enfrentar na quadra natalícia: como impedir que o seu monstrinho mais velho arruíne de vez a magia do Natal para a sua irmã mais nova?


**Adivinha Quem Veio Esta Noite**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction apropriada para toda a gente._

**Spoilers: **_hum… três pequenos nomes mencionados nas últimas páginas do DH? _

**Sumário:** _Draco e Hermione têm a mais difícil missão desta época: como impedir que o seu "monstrinho" mais velho arruíne de vez a magia do Natal para a sua irmã mais nova?_

**N/A: **_pessoal, é Natal, vamos esquecer o epílogo do "Deathly Hallows" para o Draco e para a Hermione, todos os momentos R/Hr da saga, a Astoria não-sei-das-quantas, bem, o canon quase todo quando falamos destas duas personagens, sim? Se conseguirem ler uma fic que lide com o fluffy em D/Hr, sem os sarilhos, justificações e demais complicações típicas, então sigam e divirtam-se! xD_

_Já agora, aproveito para desejar a todos um óptimo Natal, espero que encontrem muitas prendas (de preferência desejadas :p) no vosso sapatinho e cuidado com os doces, porque esses factores de crescimento do tecido adiposo são traiçoeiros, infelizmente :( Divirtam-se!_

_Como sempre, muito obrigado à minha beta e amiga, Jane Potter Skywalker. É a ti que eu dedico esta fic, na esperança que ela te consiga roubar um sorriso que seja neste Natal. Lembra-te que às vezes é nas coisas mais pequenas que encontramos aquilo que precisamos (eu sei que me estou a repetir, mas acabei de copiar a frase xD). Espero que tenha tido um pouco de missão cumprida! _

_

* * *

_

- Mamã, não te _ezquecête _da _lizta_, _poi_ não?

- Claro que não!

- De _cetêza_?

- Certeza absoluta!

- _Juâs_?

- Juro! Agora caminha, vá…

Hermione esperou que a pequena Addy se encolhesse no meio da cama para depois a tapar com os lençóis e cobertores que a aqueceriam naquela noite fria. Como sempre, Addy quis certificar-se que a boneca _Matilda, _que um dia já fora pertença da sua mãe, também ficava bem aconchegada.

- A _Matilda_ fica óptima, querida! – sossegou-a Hermione, entalando-lhe os lençóis. – Queres ouvir uma história ou uma canção de embalar?

- Não! – Addy sorriu abertamente, com metade do seu rosto pálido de porcelana escondido na almofada fofa que lhe amparava a cabeça loira. – Vou _dômi ápido_, _pó_ Pai Natal _viê depéssa_!

Hermione sentiu os lábios torcerem-se num sorriso afectuoso.

- Pai Natal? Esta miúda ainda acredita no Pai Natal!

A voz sarcástica que de súbito esfriou o ambiente do pequeno e acolhedor quarto de criança foi o suficiente para despertar por completo a pequena Addy, que de imediato se sentou na sua cama, com os olhos castanhos redondos como duas bolas de pingue-pongue. A mãe reparou que, apesar de tudo, _Matilda_ continuava nos seus braços.

- _Qué_ que _dissezte_?

- Eu disse que tu ainda acreditas no Pai Natal! Na verdade, exprimi a minha admiração por ainda acreditares em fantasias!

Addy virou o seu rosto ainda surpreso para a mãe, agora sentada à beira da sua cama:

- Mamã, _qué "fatasias"_?

- Addy, querida, não dês ouvidos ao mano. Às vezes ele não sabe o que diz!

O olhar de Hermione fugiu para o filho mais velho, com um sorriso na face. Com o passar dos anos, Matt parecia-se mais e mais com o pai. O cabelo loiro caía-lhe para a face pontiaguda e branca como a cera, os braços estavam cruzados frente ao peito coberto pela camisola do pijama numa atitude de superioridade. Apesar de a distância não lhe permitir confirmá-lo, Hermione quase podia jurar que os olhos cinzentos brilhavam de malícia.

- É claro que sei! – Matt levantou o queixo, qual senhor supremo do universo, abanou a cabeça para afastar as mechas de cabelo que deturpavam a sua visão. – O Pai Natal não existe!

Os olhos da pequena estavam já humedecidos das lágrimas que ameaçavam choradeira da grossa para breve.

- Mamã! – gemeu ela, encostando a sua boneca ao peito.

- Matt, não digas essas coisas à tua irmã! – advertiu Hermione, num tom de voz um pouco mais firme que o anterior.

- Porquê? É verdade, o Pai Natal…

- É um senhor muito bom para as crianças, que traz presentes na noite de Natal para os mais pequenos que se portaram bem ao longo do ano! – Hermione levantou-se de súbito, decidida a não deixar que o Natal se estragasse para a sua pequena. – E a continuares a dizer coisas dessas, acho que o Pai Natal te vai riscar da lista num instante…

- Não faz mal, porque o Pai Natal não…

- E o que é que se passa aqui, posso saber?

Draco Aparecera então bem por detrás do pequeno, de mãos nas ancas, voz forte, mas uma expressão algo cómica, tendo em conta aquela que lhe era encontrada mais facilmente. Era impressionante a maneira como Matt se assemelhava tanto a uma miniatura da sua figura!

- Papá, o mano diz que o Pai Natal não _eziste_! – choramingou Addy, fazendo beicinho e escondendo o rosto por detrás de _Matilda_.

- O mano não sabe o que diz! – respondeu ele, olhando duramente para o primogénito, fazendo-o retrair-se um pouco.

Hermione sorriu uma vez mais para a filha e ajudou-a a deitar-se de novo na cama, tapando-a e entalando-lhe os lençóis pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Vês? O papá também acha o mesmo! Não te preocupes, querida! – depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça sempre tão penteada e ainda arranhou o seu nariz contra o dela. – Agora vá, dorme, que amanhã é um grande dia!

E, com desejos de uma noite tranquila e sonhos cor-de-rosa, Hermione apagou a luz do candeeiro com um toque de varinha, deixando o quarto mergulhado na escuridão. Enquanto isso, Draco já fizera o favor de arrastar Matt consigo pelo corredor fora até ao quarto do pequeno.

- Que pensas tu que estás a fazer? – perguntou ele assim que se viu afastado o suficiente para Addy e a mulher já não os ouvirem. – Isso não se faz, Matt!

- Porquê? – o rapaz cruzou os braços, numa atitude típica dos momentos em que era contrariado, e franziu o sobrolho. – É verdade! O Pai Natal não existe, é uma fantasia inventada pelos pais para alegrar o Natal das crianças que não têm mais que fazer senão sonhar e abrir presentes!

Draco sentiu-se ligeiramente aparvalhado. Era óbvio que, desde o dia em que ele e Hermione haviam começado a pensar em ter filhos, já esperava que as suas crianças fossem inteligentes. Mas que Matt entrasse na terrível – e temível – fase "já-não-tenho-idade-para-ser-tratado-como-uma-criancinha-mas-ainda-não-tenho-idade-para-cuidar-de-mim-mesmo" logo aos oito anos era algo para o qual ele ainda não se sentia preparado.

- Bom – resignou-se ele, com um encolher de ombros. – até podes ter razão, Matt, e nem eu nem a mãe ta queremos retirar com a nossa reacção. Mas um dia, também tu acreditaste no Pai Natal e tens consciência que não é justo retirar esse prazer à tua irmã só porque não é verdade! Não é assim?

Matt desviou o olhar cinzento como gelo para o chão. De imediato, Draco lembrou-se de si mesmo com aquela idade.

- Talvez…

- Para além disso, também tens razão numa coisa! Já tens oito anos, já és quase um homem, não tens de acreditar nestas coisas. Mas a Addy tem quatro, ainda é uma… como é que disseste mesmo? Uma criança que não faz mais que sonhar e abrir presentes nesta época!

Sorriu-lhe, mas Matt continuava a não querer olhá-lo de frente. Não sabia ao certo se era a sua reacção por saber que os pais estavam certos ou se ainda estava fincado na sua ideia. De qualquer maneira, Draco preferia acreditar na primeira hipótese.

O relógio sobre a lareira da cozinha bateu as dez e meia da noite.

- Parece que são horas de ir para a caminha! – sorriu Draco, avançando para a mesma com o filho a seu lado. – Vá, que quanto mais depressa dormires, mais depressa descobres o que é que o P… recebeste este Natal!

- Sim, pai!

- E amanhã de manhã, nem mais uma palavra sobre esta conversa, Matt! Vais deixar a tua irmã divertir-se à vontade e nada de lhe estragares o Natal, combinado?

Matt bufou de impaciência, mas acabou por concordar com um aceno forçado de cabeça:

- Sim, pai!

- Óptimo!

Draco afastou-se até à janela para se certificar que esta estava bem fechada. Fora daquelas quatro paredes, a noite estava fria e gelada, sendo que a neva caía em pequenos flocos sobre o manto branco e imaculado que dava uma nova decoração às ruas e passeios da cidade de Londres.

Quando se virou uma vez mais, Matt estava já enfiado na sua cama e tapado pelos cobertores até ao pescoço. Draco despenteou-lhe o cabelo loiro do topo da cabeça e avançou para a porta do quarto. Segurando a varinha por entre os dedos, antes de apagar as luzes, contudo, virou-se para o filho mais velho e sorriu:

- De qualquer maneira, talvez amanhã possas ter uma conversa interessante com o teu avô Lucius. Ele iria delirar com as tuas ideias respeitantes a esta quadra!

* * *

- Já estão a dormir?

- Bom, pelo menos deitados estão…

Hermione sorriu e depositou um beijo leve e rápido nos lábios do marido.

- Como é que ficou a Addy? – perguntou Draco, apertando a cintura de Hermione contra o seu corpo.

- Acho que a convenci! Agora deve ter ficado a pensar que o Matt é um monstrinho que não a quer ver feliz…

- Começo a concordar com a parte do monstro!

Ela deu-lhe um ligeiro encontrão no ombro.

- Sabes, às vezes olho para trás e pergunto-me porque é que os miúdos crescem! – confessou Draco, com um ligeiro ar sonhador estampado na face. – Quer dizer, o Matt não precisava de ser eternamente um bebé berrão e comilão, mas eu gostava daquela fase em que ele dizia que queria ter um mano chamado Dean ou uma mana chamada Bill…

Hermione não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada ao relembrar o momento. O marido focou um qualquer ponto indistinto com toda a sua atenção e depois torceu o nariz que Addy herdara.

- De qualquer maneira, acho que ele não ficou muito convencido esta noite! – contou ele, pegando da mão dela e começando a avançar para a sala de estar. – Ainda lhe disse para amanhã falar com o meu pai e não com a irmã… sabes bem que o meu pai nunca gostou que contássemos estas coisas de Muggles aos miúdos…

- Lembro-me perfeitamente! – ainda sentia o olhar cinzento e gélido do sogro cravado nas suas costas sempre que recitava os contos da sua infância aos filhos. – Draco, não te preocupes. Ninguém vai estragar o Natal de ninguém!

- Sim, mas… bom, tu sabes que o Matt é teimoso quando assim o quer ser! – Draco reparou no olhar trocista que Hermione lhe dirigia. – Hey, não olhes assim para mim, ele _também_ herdou isso do teu lado da família!

- Pois olha, acho que já sei o que fazer!

* * *

A cabeça loira de Matt espreitou então pelo corrimão da escadaria que conduzia até ao segundo andar. O plano funcionara na perfeição: dali tinham visão privilegiada para o canto que mais lhes interessava da sala.

- Matt… _tá fio_! – queixou-se uma vozinha atrás de si.

- Cala-te, Addy! – Matt virou o rosto para a irmã que, embrulhada no seu roupão ligeiramente grande para o seu tamanho e com _Matilda_ nos braços, estava encolhida de frio atrás de si. – Se por acaso acabares por pegar fogo à casa, eu digo aos pais que a culpa é toda tua!

A pequena franziu as sobrancelhas alouradas e deitou-lhe a língua de fora. Na sua mente inocente, ainda se perguntava a si mesma o porquê de o "malvado" irmão mais velho a ter tirado da sua cama quentinha para a deixar ali, no mesmo das escadas, a olhar para o nada.

- Que _tás_ a _fazê_? – perguntou ela, demasiado alto para os gosto do rapazinho.

- Xiu…

No silêncio da casa, o bater das doze badaladas da meia-noite parecia ter um som anormalmente alto. Matt esfregou as mãos de contente e apontou à irmãzinha a sala de estar, na qual o pinheiro de Natal brilhava em tons de azul, amarelo, vermelho e verde devido a uns quaisquer feitiços com os pais haviam usado para o enfeitar.

- É meia-noite, Addy! Onde é que está o teu querido Pai Natal?

A pequena esticou o queixo, com os seus olhos castanhos bem abertos na tentativa de mostrar ao irmão o quão errado ele estava no que dizia respeito à existência daquele ser barrigudo vestido de vermelho. No entanto, para sua grande tristeza, a sala continuava deserta.

- Vês? – afirmou Matt, contente com a sua dita prova. – Não existe nenhum Pai Natal, Addy! Eu é que estou certo. E de manhã aquela árvore vai estar repleta de presentes porque os pais lá os vão colocar antes de nós acordarmos… o Pai Natal é uma invenção!

- Não é nada!

- É! Estás a vê-lo em algum sítio, por acaso?

Ela fez beicinho e, por breves segundos, Matt assustou-se com a possibilidade de a irmã começar a berrar e acordar o bairro inteiro. Foi então que um estrondo se fez ouvir vindo da sala de estar, seguindo de uma tosse violenta e uma leve onda de fumo negro. Paralisados pelo medo, os dois pequenos foram incapazes sequer de gritar pelo auxílio dos pais.

- Maldita barriga. Eu devia mesmo perder alguns dos quilinhos a mais!

Addy abriu muito os olhos tão iguais aos da mãe e puxou a manga do pijama do irmão, mas Matt estava demasiado concentrado para lhe prestar qualquer atenção.

Do local onde ambos se encontravam na escadaria, era-lhes possível ver quem os visitava a tamanhas horas da noite. Um velho de compridas barbas brancas até à cintura redonda como um balão e vestes vermelhas pousou uma saca preta no chão junto de si e sacudiu a fuligem dos ombros. Depois, ajeitando o cinto negro que apertava a barriga farta, dobrou-se sobre a saca para dela começar a retirar presentes com alegres embrulhos e laços enormes de cores sortidas.

Matt sentiu-se gelado por dentro. A seu lado, a irmãzinha ainda lhe puxava ritmicamente a manga do casaco, com um sorriso desenhado nos seus lábios.

- Ora, estes aqui para a pequena Addy – disse num tom bonacheirão o velho de vermelho, depositando alguns embrulhos por debaixo do pinheiro. – que é uma menina muito certinha.

_Sim, Addy, já sei, mas pára, por favor!,_ murmurou Matt para a pequena que dava agora saltos de excitação, sem a noção que o volume da sua voz tornava o pedido completamente inaudível.

- E estes são para o Matt – continuava a visita na sala de estar, agora depositando sob o pinheiro outros presentes que retirara da sua saca. – que, apesar de não acreditar em mim, também é um bom menino!

O velho levou uma mão sapuda e escondida numa luva branca à cabeça, ajeitando o gorro vermelho que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. De seguida, com um ruído de esforço, dobrou-se uma última vez para retirar dois embrulhos iguais da sua saca:

- Para o casal Malfoy – acrescentou ele com um riso rouco. – que também precisa de muita paciência para criar estes dois!

De seguida, fechou a saca e voltou a colocá-la sobre um dos ombros. Antes de desaparecer da visão dos pequenos, olhou ainda directamente para o local exacto da escadaria onde eles se encontravam, como se soubesse que por detrás daquela parede lisa estavam duas crianças pequenas, e sorriu, para depois avançar em direcção à lareira.

- Próxima paragem: os Potters! – ouviram ainda uma voz abafada exclamar antes da casa ser invadida pelo silêncio uma vez mais.

- Olha, vai a casa do James, do Albus e da Lily! – guinchou Addy para o irmão.

- Eu sei, eu ouvi!

Matt levantou-se do degrau gelado e correu até à sala. O amontoado de presentes por debaixo do pinheiro reluzente demarcava-se na sala apenas iluminada pelas decorações de Natal. Pegou num daqueles que sabia estar destinado à sua pessoa e observou a etiqueta que pendia no mesmo:

_Para o Matt, do Pai Natal. _

Ainda lhe custava a crer que aquilo tinha acabado de acontecer. Seria possível que estivesse ainda na sua cama, a sonhar com tudo o que se passara?

- Matt!

A mão fria de Addy no seu rosto fê-lo dar um salto do nada. Neste momento só queria meter-se debaixo dos seus cobertores e dormir em paz até de manhã.

A pequena Addy levantou o queixo, imitando o ar superior que tantas vezes descobria no irmão, e abanou a cabeça, com um ligeiro sorriso na face branca leitosa.

- _Vêz_? O Pai Natal _eziste_!

Matt virou o olhar para a lareira ligeiramente negra de fuligem. A sua mente estava ainda tão confusa depois daquela noite! No entanto, havia algo que ele não podia negar:

- Addy, garanto-te: nunca mais lavo estes olhos na vida!

* * *

- Achas que ele já se foi embora?

- Não sei! Mas achas mesmo que os miúdos se levantaram?

- Tenho a certeza absoluta. Eu conheço, até bem demais, aquela teimosia do Matt… e a vontade de afirmação… nem que implique desiludir os outros…

Draco sorriu envergonhadamente, o que levou a que Hermione se aconchegasse junto a ele e lhe desse mais um beijo repenicado na orelha. Ele não era perfeito (na verdade, ninguém debaixo daquele tecto o era), mas amava-a e ela amava-o a ele. Era tudo o que bastava para superar qualquer dificuldade.

E foi então que um estranho zunido se fez ouvir do lado de fora da janela. Os dois encostaram o nariz ao vidro gelado e procuraram algo na noite escura e iluminada pelos candeeiros de rua, por entre os flocos de neve que caíam do céu como pedacinhos de papel ao vento. De súbito, a figura rechonchuda de um homem de barbas vestido de vermelho a voar pelos céus na sua vassoura fez-se notar na paisagem idílica daquela madrugada de Natal. Em voo picado, ele aproximou-se o suficiente para ser reconhecido pelo casal, sorriu-lhes abertamente e levantou-lhes o polegar em sinal de missão cumprida. Rindo com ele, Draco e Hermione acenaram em agradecimento e despediram-se da figura de depressa desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

- E assim se evitam choros dos pequenos na manhã de Natal! – finalizou Draco enquanto regressava à cama. – Sabes, Hermy, sinto-me bem mais aliviado agora!

- Ainda bem! – sorriu ela, cobrindo-se com os cobertores e aninhando-se junto do marido na procura de uma fonte de calor. – Mas o Matt é capaz de se sentir desiludido, ou humilhado até!

- Nah… olha que eu… – o loiro calou-se de súbito quando as lembranças da sua infância e adolescência o atingiram num repente. – Bem, tu sempre conseguiste acalmar as maluqueiras dele!

- É… não há Malfoy que me resista!

Ele deitou-lhe a língua de fora em ironia e apertou-a junto a si. Agora que sentia que tudo com os seus pequenos ia ficar bem, o sono e o cansaço começavam a invadi-lo.

Hermione encostou a sua cabeça adornada de caracóis castanhos ao seu ombro e fechou os olhos, sabendo que dentro de poucas horas teria de se levantar para enfrentar mais um grande dia.

Porém, ainda não haviam passado cinco minutos desde que o silêncio se fizera ouvir mais alto naquele quarto quando a voz de Draco se fez ouvir uma vez mais:

- Hey, Hermy, acho que não vamos dormir durante muito tempo!

- Isso porque…

- Os miúdos devem invadir a cama aos primeiros raios de sol em euforia. Se eles já parecem dois tornados em miniatura em qualquer manhã de Natal, nem quero imaginar como será desta vez.

Apesar de olhos ainda fechados, Hermione sentiu que Draco já se ria ao imaginar como a sua manhã seria:

- Parece que já os estou a ouvir:

"_Papá, mamã… adivinhem lá quem veio a casa esta noite!"_

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A2: **_se a fic parecer uma idiotice pegada, isso deve-se possivelmente ao facto de eu a ter escrito numa só tarde, enquanto via um filme ao mesmo tempo! E não, eu não acredito no Pai Natal (mas gostava de… :p). Sim, seria tudo mais bonito se os presentes continuassem a ser entregues pelo Menino Jesus, como é adequado para esta data religiosa, mas eu vi aquele anúncio da Coca-Cola e não resisti a meter um Pai Natal na minha fic! xD Já agora, se acham o Matt muito crescido para ainda acreditar nele, eu acho que é tudo mais bonito quando as crianças ainda têm a hipótese de sonhar e… bem, serem crianças antes que o tempo acabe e seja tarde para voltar atrás! E por fim, quem era _mesmo_ o Pai Natal que aparece na história? Bem, eu não sou a J.K., por isso não conto a minha ideia e deixo que a vossa imaginação voe até onde quiserem! x) _

_Mais uma vez, um feliz Natal para todos!_


End file.
